<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick leave by sciencebluefeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654625">sick leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings'>sciencebluefeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pon Farr, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it would be Jim’s luck to catch a terrible cold right as his bondmate is about to go into pon farr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bones shakes his head from where he is sitting at Jim’s bedside. “It doesn’t look like your fever’s gettin’ any better, Jim. We’ll just have to make the best of the situation.”</p><p>Jim takes an unsteady breath through his congested airway and ends up going into a bout of coughs. Spock looks on from the other side of the bed, visibly anxious. Jim settles back into the pillows and groans as Spock adjusts the covers. Bones hands a hypo to Spock and heaves himself to his feet. “Give this to him in two hours, Ambassador. I’ll be heading out now. A computer will be passively monitoring your quarters. Take care, you two.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock says. He closely watches Bones leave the bedroom before turning his worried eyes onto Jim again.</p><p>Jim gives Spock a small smile. His voice is rough in his throat. “Pretty bad timing, huh?”</p><p>Spock smooths back Jim’s sweaty hair. His usually tepid hand feels like it is freezing into Jim’s forehead. “It is most unfortunate. If the cycle stays uninterrupted, the early stages of the pon farr drive will show in four hours.” Spock is already showing signs, clinging to Jim and refusing to let him out of his sight.</p><p>Jim reaches from under the blanket to stroke Spock’s thigh, covered by a thin summer robe. He senses a shift in their bond, but isn’t experienced to understand what it means. “What’s wrong, love?”</p><p>Spock lies down next to Jim to bury his face into Jim’s neck. “You should be properly cared for right now, not subjected to my distasteful loss of control. Once the drive takes over, I will not be able to restrain myself.”</p><p>Another pulse of unpleasant emotion goes through the bond, and Jim nuzzles Spock, running his hand down Spock’s chest. “It’ll be okay, really. Besides. . .” He trails off.</p><p>Spock murmurs, “Yes, Jim?”</p><p>Jim thinks of homemade soup and incessant nagging to drink more water. He thinks of cold towels pressed to his forehead, and a breathing, caring body slouched next to Jim as they watched frivolous things on television together. “I’m glad you’re here with me. Being alone and sick is the worst feeling ever.”</p><p>Spock is quiet. Jim tries to sound encouraging. “We’ll get through this, okay? Stop worrying so much. Just - try not to kiss me on the mouth. I don’t want you to get sick, too.”</p><p>A ghost of a smile creeps across Spock’s features. “I shall endeavor to avoid such a situation.”</p><p>“Good.” Jim attempts to pull back his covers so Spock can join him under the blankets. “Now get over here, sexy.”</p><p>The laugh he gets out of Spock is just the reaction he wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Captain on the bridge!”</p><p>The bridge crew turns to look at Jim as he practically bounces over to his chair. All of them look pleased to see that Jim had overcome his illness. Commander Spock and Uhura look particularly relieved, as they are the only ones who know what Ambassador Spock and Jim had gone through.</p><p>Bones walks over to Jim with a medicorder pointed at him, scowling at the screen. Gaila is right behind him, poking at Jim with a grin. “You look great, Captain. I thought you’d be out longer, considering last I heard you were completely bedridden with a fever.” </p><p>Bones turns off the medicorder and mutters under his breath, “Of course sex would be the thing to cure James Tiberius Kirk.”</p><p>Commander Spock raises an eyebrow from where he is seated at his science station. “What was that, Doctor?”</p><p>“Nothing, Spock.”</p><p>Jim smirks as Bones shakes his head one last time before moving closer to the commander. Jim settles back in his chair. His own Spock is currently dozing in their quarters, completely exhausted after so many nights spent awake. Jim will probably end shift before he wakes up, which will give Jim enough time to prepare dinner for both of them.</p><p>Jim begins counting down the hours until his shift will be over, a warm feeling enveloping his chest. He’ll be the one to take care of Spock now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨</p><p>If you liked this story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648933">you might like this fic of Jim attempting to court Spock Prime - light on angst with lots of fluff</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>